Ski Lodge Window
by marklemeetsworld
Summary: After Maya's talk with Josh he leaves to go back home. Meanwhile, Farkle comes up to Maya after his breakup with Smackle to talk to her about his real feelings. Maya draws a picture that brings back the library scene they shared two years ago. Will Maya finally find out about Farkle's feelings for her? What will some old photo's help her realize?
1. Right In Front of You

**This is a remake of the library scene that we first saw in the second episode of GMW. But this time it's just Maya and Farkle with mentions of other characters.**

 **PLOT: Maya just ended her talk with Josh a few hours ago and decides to sit in the Ski Lodge bay window. Drawing a picture just like the first time. Farkle has just gotten dumped by Smackle. Maya tries to comfort Farkle. What could happen this time?**

 _ **WARNING SKI LODGE SPOILERS**_

Maya Hart;

Maya Hart sat in the ski lodge bay window after talking to Riley's uncle Josh for the first time in forever. They had agreed on many things.

Flashback:

I like you Maya " said Josh Matthews finally breaking down that wall

"I like you too Josh" Maya said with a smile

They both looked down at their intertwined hands, smiling like idiots.

"So..you want to play the long game?" asked Josh with a hopeful tone in his voice

Maya just looked at him with a smile

"Long Game" She said

Flashback over

They had both agreed to wait for each other. But just how long will she have to wait to be with him? She's liked him since she could remember. She recalled him calling her gorgeous when they first saw each other again during christmas two years ago. She always thought about that.

Still Maya's POV

That talk with Josh was pretty amazing. But...i just wonder if it will actually happen. It was late at night, around 8:30. Riley and Lucas were nowhere to be found, they had finally gotten together after this whole love triangle thing, Maya was happy about that. Riley got what she wanted and so did Maya. But she couldn't help but think:

Riley is upstairs with her guy, meanwhile i'm sitting here alone. I don't mind the quiet, but...i don't know. I thankfully had brought a sketchpad with me and a few pencils so i could draw. I saw the night sky above me, the moon reflecting just enough light so i could see what i was doing. Now this is what i love about nature.

I sat there drawing for a while, loosing track of time. Suddenly i heard someone walking. I turned to see my goofy friend Farkle Minkus walk in, even in darkness i could still see his red eyes. Smackle had just broken up with him a few hours ago, and trust me nerd's breaking up is hard to watch. I think the whole ski lodge heard it. As soon as they were done bickering Smackle left and Farkle disappeared somewhere. I told Riley and Lucas to go ahead, that when Farkle was ready i would comfort him.

I looked at the corner of my eye at Farkle, he had his hands stuffed inside his jean pockets. So low that he could tear them off in one movement. His head hung down low and he barley had an expression on his face. I felt bad for the guy, he and smackle were really close and had a long relationship, i still didn't get why they broke up.

Suddenly Farkle walked up to me.

"Hey" he said in a very low tone, clearly he was upset

"You alright?"i asked, very well knowing the answer

"I guess...i mean..i kinda saw it coming"he said, leaning against the wall barely laying eyes on me

"How do you figure that?"i asked confused, looking directly at him.

He suddenly got the courage to look at me. As if he was getting comfortable again.

"Maya..you and Riley pushed me to date smackle. Do you honestly think i would have gotten together with her if you hadn't pushed me?"he asked

"I guess, i mean you were against anything to do with her for a long time. To me you seemed perfect together." i said simply

"Maya we were too much alike. We barely had anything different. That's part of the reason"he said

"Ok well what's the other part? I asked

He looked at me cautiously. As if he had to choose his words wisely.

"Well the love triangle thing that we had going on plus...well..you" he said

"Farkle if you didn't really care to date smackle you didn't have to do it during the triangle"i said

"I had to, i'm a genius i always know what to do in what situations, and the best way to keep everyone from getting more hurt, and things to get more complicated...i kept out of it" he said

"Farkle i know you are a genius, but haven't you ever thought that sometimes you have to listen to your heart and not your head" i said

"Ya, what you did. Which caused this whole thing to happen"he said

"What are you blaming me for that?"i asked offended

"Not completely no."he said

"What do you mean not completely?'i asked sitting up

He came and sat down across from me. He knew what i was capable of doing.

"Look, Lucas is a face. That's all, he's everything a girl wants, sure when Riley feel for him i wasn't surprised, she believes in everyone. But you...that's what upset me"he said looking at me

"Why?"i asked not stopping the look that i was giving him.

"Because..i know you Maya. I know that you wouldn't fall for a guy like lucas because you don't like to be messed with. That's why you made fun of him all the time. To protect Riley, and you still are, because your best friends. But you saw something in him that made you change your mind. Maya i have been telling you both that i have been in love with you since the first grade. It's bad enough that Riley feel for Lucas, because i know her. But you..i lost my chance with both of you. How do you think it was for me Maya? To sit and watch the girls that i have loved forever get torn apart to be with one guy. I know you both better than he does. I couldn't sit back and be alone, if i had smackle, at least i had someone who wasn't under the spell of Lucas. Even though she does sometimes. I had someone, that kept what i felt out of the equation so you three could figure things out faster. And now that Riley has Lucas, you i guess have Josh and i have no one. Smackle broke up with me because she knew Maya. I couldn't hide anything from her. I told her i wasn't using her as a plan. That i listen to my head. You know what she said maya? She looked at me and said "Farkle, you have to follow your heart, otherwise you will never get what you want in life. You will never feel love if you listen to your head. Listen to your heart and follow it where it takes you, because i know that it ain't me" that's what she said and i am doing it right now." Farkle concluded

"Farkle what do you mean you're following it right now? What are you talking about?"i asked confused

He looked me dead in the eye

"I mean YOU Maya. I am with YOU. Im sitting with YOU" farkle said

"What about Riley?"i asked

"She has lucas and as i said before, her and i have too much in common and she has someone. Even without his face lucas is a good guy. You know that" Farkle said

"Farkle you ain't got me" i said looking back at my sketchbook

"Maya open your eyes. Josh doesn't care. He will never see you the way any of us do. Yes he may not be around a lot to know you but...even if he was, he'd never understand you..like i do."farkle said slowly

"Farkle look you know that i like josh, there is someone out there for you" i said

"Maya, Josh will NEVER treat you the way you are suppose to be treated. I mean he doesn't think you're' all that mature, he's going to go out with other girls before you two can actually date. You will move on too Maya. You can't hold onto someone forever Maya. Because he may be great, but you can find something way better, someone who believes in you and understands you. Someone who will treat you like the queen that you are. I would maya"Farkle said

"Farkle as much as i appreciate you, i like someone else" i said

"What does he have that i don't"Farkle asked slightly annoyed

"Many things Farkle like-"he cut me off

"Like he's so cool? Like he is older? Like he dresses nice? Like he is a good guy? Like he is so smart?"Farkle said

"Basically"i said

"Maya IM all those things too. And i can't believe you don't see what i see. Maybe this will jog your memory"farkle said.

I felt a large bundle of photos fall into my lap. He carried those with him?

I saw the first one, a picture of us hugging. Riley wasn't in it. It was cute i had to admit. I smiled remembering that day.

I looked through a couple more, memories of me and Farkle. I flipped through them rather quickly when someone came up to me. I didn't know the person.

"Wow, you two are cute together, He seems to really love and care about you"the person said.

But before i could ask anything they were gone.

But they were right.

I never noticed the looks Farkle gave me until now, his loving looks. Most of them i wasn't paying attention to though. Then i saw the one where i got a scab from trying to ride a skateboard on his 8th birthday. He was sitting close to me, i was crying. But i saw his expression, he was sad but...he looked at me as if...i was everything to him. I barely remember that day,But somehow i saw it. He DID always love me and he still DOES. I saw the little sparkle in his eyes. He loved ME. The looks he gave Riley were different than the ones he gave me.

So this is why Smackle dumped him. Not because he cared about me, but because..he was _**DEEPLY**_ IN LOVE with me.

I picked up the photos and headed to find Farkle. Because now i know who i really love.


	2. All Along

**Sorry this took so long to update. But here it is.**

 **Summary: Maya realizes who she really loves and goes to find Farkle. What has she known all along?**

Maya rushed to gather her things in her lap, making sure not to scratch or ruin any photos that Farkle had given her. This was it, the moment HE had been waiting for. Maya was about to go to the love of her life.

It didn't seem like she could get up the stairs fast enough. Her heart was racing, she rushed frantically (pulling a riley) up the stairs. It was as if she thought that if she wasnt up there fast enough that he would be gone. Even though she knew that not to be true.

She had to dodge people on the way to Farkle's room, nearly bumping into them. When she made her way to Farkle's door, she stopped still feeling like her heart was beating fast. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She knocked hard on the door without it seeming frantic, her entire body seemed to be shaking.

As the door began to open Maya could see Farkle, he had some dark circles under his eyes from crying. He put on a fake smile and greeted Maya

"Hi Maya. Guessing your here to return the photos?'he asked reaching for them

Maya pulled the arm with the photos away and held a smirk.

"No actually. I'm not"she said a little nervously

Farkle looked at her confused. What was the purpose of her coming then?

"Then why did you come here with them then? The memories didn't say anything to you?"he said in kind of an angry voice

"No Farkle. I came back with them because i finally realized what they mean to me"Maya said

"Oh, what do they mean to you?'he asked her curious

'Let me in and i will tell you"Maya said knowing what was going through Farkle's mind right then and there

He opened up the door wide,stepping away to let her through. Why would Maya care about photos all of a sudden?

She sad down on the bed, patting down a seat next to her. He looked at her confused and sat down reluctantly.

"Farkle, all these photos you have, they say something to me. And i know that they say the same for you."maya started

"Really? What do they say for you?"asked Farkle

Maya began to flip through them

"You were always there for us, no matter what. You may have kissed Riley on the chin and me on the hand, but...it doesn't end there. No matter what was going on with me you always seemed to know before anyone else. You always said that i was never a puzzle to you. And your right, but you have always been a puzzle to me, until now. When you showed me these photos i no longer saw you as Farkle, the genius goofy friend that i always this kind, caring, loving, protective one that i really never saw, until now. You're a hero to me Farkle. You were always there and even when i liked Josh, you never stopped loving me. "Maya paused

She took hold of Farkle's hand slowly, both of them intertwining their fingers together. Farkle looked into Maya's blue eyes, seeing everything he always saw. But something seemed different this time.

"Maya…."farkle said slowly trailing off

"Yeah Farkle?"maya asked not taking her eyes off of him.

"Your walls, i used to see them all the time in your eyes. But now, there gone."Farkle said

"Because i know you can never hurt me Farkle. You love me exactly the way i am. "Maya said

"Yeah."was the only thing that Farkle could say

"Farkle….i never realized it before but...you always would say how much you love riley and me?"maya said

"Yes."Farkle said

Maya spoke so softly that Farkle could barely hear her. But came to shock to him anyway

"Farkle….i love you."maya said

Farkle didn't say a word, he took his other hand a put a finger underneath her chin, smiling at her. Seeing her eyes full of hope, a small glimpse of it. Farkle knew what he had to do. The spark between them was slowly building, they were only inches apart. Both of them praying that the door wouldn't open right at that moment. Farkle built up all the courage he ever mustered up, and said the very thing he always felt all his life of knowing Maya Hart.

"I love you too...Maya"farkle said not able to wipe the smile off of his face.

Maya had tears in her eyes, the boy she never pictured herself with, the boy she always deep down knew she loved, just confessed that all of that love he ever talked about having for her, was real. Maya looked down at Farkle's lips, trying not to seem to eager. But Farkle caught on quick.

Both whispering "I love you" at the same time before taking a breath, and in one swift slow move, leaned in and their lips met for the first time in all their lives, into a perfect kiss.

Farkle put a hand on Maya's cheek feeling her soft skin against his hand. Maya putting a hand on Farkle's chest, pushing and rubbing it slightly. Farkle then took his right arm and wrapped it around maya's waist, pulling her closer. Maya then took the hand that was on Farkle's chest and wrapped it around his neck. Their lips began to move in sync, neither of them ever feeling more alive than they did right now. Maya ended up sitting in Farkle's lap. Both arms around his neck and rubbing in gently.

Soon the need for air had come, both of them still craving more. They looked at each other smiling like goofs. That was their first kiss, their first kiss, was each other.

"Wow"was the only thing that Maya could say

"You have no idea how long i have waited to do that"Farkle said smiling like an idiot as well.

"Farkle...the only thing that i am sure of right now.."Maya trailed off

"Is us"Farkle finished for her.

"Yes. You know (she smirked) we have a lot of time left here. We could spend it together...along (maya was still smirking)"Maya said

"If it means getting to kiss you all day. Im for it beautiful"farkle said

"Well then..let's get started"Maya said

Maya went and sat down on the bed, Farkle came right next to her, looking into her eyes. And within a few seconds, they were making out again. There was no need to ask what they were, they both knew.

As for the photo's? They just sat there on the bed stand. The very top one was of the fake wedding that they had just a year ago. My what could this mean? I guess you're gonna have to figure that out!

 **That is the end! Hope you got that last part. Dont worry ill be making more of these, im complete markle and rucas trash, ill be making a story with both of them too. But i have a completed one on my wattpad account, Faya Love Story. My username is corbrinameetsworld on both wattpad and on instagram if you wanna get more markle out of that. Thanks to those of you who followed me and liked this story. More to come soon!**


End file.
